


Magic

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Magic, Tears, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Olivia's magic becomes unstable.





	

Olivia felt tears fall from her eyes when she saw Minerva injured and covered in glass.   
      
She had caused this.   
  
She tried to control her magic, but it overpowered her causing an excruciating pain in her head that brought her to her knees.   
  
It was pain beyond anything she could ever imagine.  
      
“You have to help her, Albus.” Minerva cried in desperation. 

Albus kneeled down next to Olivia, seeing the pain and fear radiate in her blue eyes.    

He could just make out her whispered plea for help before she lost consciousness and her tired body collapsed to the ground. 

 


End file.
